You wish, Potter!
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: Genderswap AU drabble Potter and Evans meet in the hospital wing after a nasty Quidditch injury. A fluffy oneshot filled with toothy grins and overly fond eye rolls. A classic James and Lily friendship turning into something more, only genderbent. Pure fluff.
**Hi guys! This is my very first Genderbent Jily fic, and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

Jane woke up in the hospital wing feeling very drowsy. She peered around in the dim lighting, then felt for her glasses on the beside table.

Returning the world to focus, she noticed a red-headed boy snoring softly in an uncomfortable position in the chair next to her.

'Evans?' she said, perhaps a little too loudly.

The boy jerked awake, blinked and then flushed red.

'Potter!'

'What are you doing here?' Jane queried, a smirk already making its way across her lips. 'Were you watching me in my sleep?'

'No.' Liam said sharply, 'I just-'

'Were you worried about me?' Jane asked, a fully fledged grin was plastered on her face. Liam looked very annoyed with himself, his face beet red. He rolled his eyes,

'Yes, okay? I was worried about you after you fell _fifty feet_ in the air after being hit by a _bludger_.'

Jane's eyes widened,

'The match! Who won?'

'How can you be worried about that? You just woke up two days after you were knocked off a broom!'

Jane shrugged, 'I've had worse. So? Who won?'

Liam looked uncomfortable, 'Well, actually…'

'We _lost?_ ' Jane looked mortified, and at Liam's grim nod, she fell back onto her pillow in agony.

'Shh!' Liam hissed, 'Madam Promfrey said I could be here as long as I didn't wake you.'

'How do you expect me to despair in silence?' Jane sighed miserably and Liam rolled his eyes fondly. Jane looked at him, 'Hold on, you're here after curfew, aren't you worried you'll get in trouble?'

'Well, yes-'

'What's this? Evans, risking detention for me?'

'Shut up, you dolt,' he said reddening considerably, though there was a flustered smile at his lips, 'It isn't like I haven't snuck out before.'

'Courtesy of me, actually,' Jane proclaimed proudly.

'Actually...' Liam's smiled wider,

'What? No!' Jane gasped, looking delighted, 'You've never told me this before!'

Liam laughed, shaking his head. 'Move over,' he said, nodding to Jane.

'What?'

'I'm not pressing my luck going back to dorms, and that chair's really uncomfortable.'

Jane looked confused, then her eyes suddenly lit up. She shifted to make room, smiling widely, 'I should get hit by a bludgeor more often.' Liam was practically crimson, he rolled his eyes, albeit smiling.

'I think your team's going to hate me.' He said as he squirmed to get comfortable.

'Good point. Probably shouldn't then.' Jane sighed, 'You know, you're the only person whose manage to get me into bed before a date.'

Liam coughed uncomfortably,

'Actually...I've been meaning to ask you...Are you, you know, free this Saturday?'

Jane jerked her head in Liam's direction. He could see her large brown eyes staring at him, 'Liam Evans! Are you asking me out?' A grin was already beginning to form.

'Yeah,' Liam smiled uncomfortably, 'I think so.'

'You think so?' Jane laughed, 'You're an idiot.'

Liam rolled his eyes, 'A match made in heaven, then.'

Jane beamed, taking Liam's hand and linking their fingers, 'Yeah...a match made in heaven.'

* * *

Jane woke up before Liam. It was not long before she was joined by a group of rather noisy, young witches that Jane called her friends. Sirius wanted to wake Liam, only to laugh in his face about this recent turn of events.

And Liam did wake up not soon after, ironically quite possibly due to Jane and Sirius bickering over whether or not to wake him up. He blinked and, noticing the small crowd of gryffindors, blushed furiously.

'Had a nice sleep, Evans?' Sirius grinned. Remona had to bite down on her bottom lip to refrain from laughing. Penny had already lost it. Liam's hair was unusually messy, his shirt was crinkled and untucked.

'Shut up, Black.' He said uncallously, swinging his legs off the bed. He straightened his tie, cleared his throat, and with an affectionate glance at Jane, simply said, 'See you around, Potter.' He smiled at Sirius' gobsmacked reaction, and at Remona's grin, and strode away confidently with his hands in his pockets.

'Don't I get a morning kiss?' Jane called after him teasingly. Liam whirled around, only to grin at her,

'Ha! You wish Potter!'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **This was actually written in a free period during school (I should have been studying haha) and I want to know what you guys think of their names which I was actually a little worried about. I wanted them to sound British enough(I mean only James and Peter really had that actually), though I kept Sirius because it's really just a constellation so...and Remus? What do I even do with that?**

 **So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Please review!**


End file.
